


Forgiveness

by lucifersbff



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Charles being a particularly unhappy mutant, Crying people, Erik seemingly out of character with reader, F/M, I can't believe you spent your time reading these, I have no idea what I'm doing with these tags, Possible plot holes, a lot of arguing, imma stop now, many a fight, my apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersbff/pseuds/lucifersbff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set just after the incident in Cuba. The reader (you) left Charles with Erik only the problem is you are human and Erik isn't particularly fond of humans. That's besides the point though. So you go back to find Charles and talk to him only he isn't particularly happy with you. You love him though and he doesn't see that he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CUBA

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I really like X-MEN but the thing about my writing is it can get a bit hectic and I probably have a lot of flaws in the first chapter alone but I felt like uploading to boast my confidence a bit. Now this can go two ways and I can be shut down by the readers but people could generally enjoy it. So I apologise in preparation for the fact that the plot isn't like the films or comic and things are out of place I just did it so I could incorporate you the reader more comfortably for myself. I'm thinking of making a better Erik Lehnsherr/reader but nothing set in stone yet so enjoy.

Charles looked at you with tears falling from his eyes. He had just watched Raven walk away from him and now he was watching you. You stood on the beach in between Erik and Raven. You weren’t joining Erik though, he was just helping you.

“[Y/N] Please” You heard Charles beg. He couldn’t move, how could he. He’d lost feeling in his legs completely. Moira was holding him in her lap just like Erik was doing only moments ago, you couldn't help but think about how it should be you not here. As tears of your own fell you were zapped from the beach.

You weren’t sure where you had landed as you collapsed. Erik caught you before you hit the floor. It was now that the blood began to pour from the bullet wound. Back on the beach Erik had deflected the bullets. They flung everywhere, one landed in Charles and another in your side. After Erik had spoken to Charles he looked up noticing you clutching your side and wincing in pain. He’d gone straight over to you. It was in that moment that you had both agreed not to tell Charles. You were both unsure what damage the bullet had done and you wanted to protect your friend.

“Azazel get her to a hospital” Erik commanded. Erik passed you over to the red devilish mutant who instantly zapped you both outside a hospital, he disappeared leaving you on the ground. You turned and saw the hospital.

“Could’ve at least got a doctor?” you shouted before passing out.

**

You awoke to the smell of medicine and anti bacterial hand wash, you opened your eyes the blinding lights blurring your vision. You were aware of another presence in the room and aware of the pain in your side.

“You’re awake then” you heard a stoic voice say. It took a moment before you realised the voice belonged to your metal crazed friend.

“Thank you Erik” you choked out. Your throat was rough and dry and you tried your hardest to dampen it without reaching for water. Erik shook his head as he approached your hospital bed. He had changed out of his yellow and blue suit and was now wearing a black turtle neck with his helmet. It was funny sight, truth be told.

“Don’t thank me. You are only human after all. I helped you because even though me and Charles don’t see eye to eye he has a... particular fondness for you” Erik responded. You had known Erik for as long as you cared to remember. He had found you in Europe and you had followed him ever since, even when Charles had saved him from killing himself. You smiled at the brunette who nodded at you.

“You love me really Erik” You laughed as you looked out the window.

“The nurses said you could be discharged later. Do you know where you’re going?” Erik asked. You knew that wasn’t an invitation to join him. You were only human and the brotherhood of mutants weren’t exactly best friend with humans.

“I’m going to find Charles” You replied. “I worry for him, he doesn’t have a lot of people to rely on. Even someone who can know the thoughts of everyone around him must get lonely”

“I worry for him too. His naivety will be his downfall. Well then friend, this is goodbye” Erik gave you a short smile. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “If our paths should ever cross again then it will be too soon” He finished by placing a small metal animal on the side table.

“Goodbye Erik” you waved. Erik left quickly. You reached for the metal animal. It was a small howling wolf. The detail was intricate and you could see some individual metal strands that resembled hair. It was the final piece for your collection that Erik had started when he began training. You ran your index finger down the side and underneath, you felt a small engraved area and flipped the wolf around. You smiled as you read the words.

‘HELP CHARLES PLEASE’

Erik had engraved the three words on the wolf. You held the wolf tightly in your right hand. You knew Erik cared, how could he not. Charles was the closest thing he had to a family member. Him and You. Charles knew every nitty gritty detail of Erik’s past and every part of his mind.

“I will Erik, I promise” You muttered looking out the window again at the setting sun that cast an orange glow on the surrounding buildings and your white room.


	2. CHIICAGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been discharged yay, but the wound hasn't fully healed and you need to get back home. Oh and it's important to mention that a month has passed.

**A month had passed since you had been discharged and you were still confused as to where you were. The hospital was called ‘CHICAGO MEDICAL’ which gave you the obvious part, but you wondered why Azazel had brought you all here.**

**You had a job at a local restaurant where the pay was more than reasonable and the staff were incredible friendly. You lived with another member and by the time the month had come to an end you had enough money to get you to Westchester and back to the Xavier mansion.**

**You had to go home, you missed the smell of books and dust. You missed the laughter that came from Raven, Alex, Hank and Sean. You missed the gossiping between you and Charles. You missed the English dinners that Raven and Charles cooked.**

**You missed Charles most of all, you wanted to see his adorable dorky self, you had to be able to see his small smile that started on the left side of his mouth and stretched to the right in a grin. He always smiled when you told him about past memories, that he probably already saw. You had made him promise never to get inside your mind, if he wanted information so badly he would have to ask.**

**You waved to you friend as you boarded the coach and settled into a seat near the back. You were excited and nervous, you should have eaten that last pancake in the restaurant. Should have got a picture with you and your new friends.**

******

**You were jolted awake by the tall chubby driver who smiled at you in a friendly manner. You had fallen asleep half way through the journey.**

**“This is the last stop ma’am” he smiled. You felt groggy when you blinked. It was dark outside, the sun must have set an hour ago at the most. You looked outside and saw that you were in the middle of nowhere.**

**“Thanks” You responded as you grabbed your stuff and walked out of the coach. The driver drove off and you were left at the side of the road. You had no idea which way you were going to get to the school. Last time you were driven there in the back of an army vehicle. You didn’t have time for sightseeing as you tried to pry information out of Erik.**

**You had been walking for a long while and your surroundings were getting less familiar. In fact at this point you were sure you were on a different continent. You stopped and placed your bag on the grass, at least you believed it was grass. You sat down and exhaled whilst you rubbed your hands together. You were cold and hadn’t seen another human being in three hours.**

**You were about to give up and close your eyes, hoping you’d be put out of your misery and die of pneumonia by morning, when you heard the roar of an engine and the bright headlight. The car grew louder and closer and you were sure that they were going to drive right past you or into you. It stopped in front of you and you heard the door open. The headlights blinded you as you raised your hand and placed it over your eyes.**

**“[y/n] is that you?” You heard a male quiz. You stood up and removed your hands.  A smile broke out onto your face as you saw Hank McCoy stood in front of you with his brown jacket and dark trousers. He wasn’t big and blue like the last time you saw him, no he was his normal...well to society his normal self. He pushed up his glasses as he crushed you in an incredibly strong hug. The pressure caused your still healing wound to pound in pain. You patted Hank’s back.**

**“Hank, you’re hurting me. I can’t breathe” You choked out. Hank released you and started to mutter apologies.**

**“What are you doing here? How are you?” He began to question you. You laughed lightly.**

**“Whoa, one question at a time. I’m fine and I was on my way to see Charles but I got lost” You responded scratching your head. Hank glanced at the floor.**

**“Well it’s not this way, this way is to town.” He paused  thinking about his next answer. “Look [y/n], Charles  isn’t... he’s not.. he isn’t going to be happy to see you. He thought you left him for good, he’s not the same as before”**

**“Hank, I can handle Charles.” You laughed “Just take me home my feet are killing me”**

**Hank nodded and grabbed your bag, he placed it in the boot as you got into the passenger seat. You breathed in deeply to settle your growing nerves. How hard could this be?**


	3. X MANSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're back so it's time for you to see Charles again

**When you both arrived at the school it was incredibly dark and the mansion was no more than a silhouette that belonged in a horror movie from the forties. Hank pulled the car over and got out grabbing your bag and waiting for you to exit which you did shortly after he closed the boot. You were shaking with nerves at this point as you looked at the grand exterior.**

**The cold air whipped your face as you walked forward to the front door. You had missed this place.**

**“We have to be quiet, there are some new students. The professor opened the school for all mutants now” Hank whispered as he opened the door. “He’s been making himself really busy in this past month”**

**You both entered through the large doors. You looked around the dimly lit foyer. It looked slightly different from how you remembered, like it had a new fresh layer of brighter paint and some new furnishing. You heard a couple boys laughing and recognised it as Alex and Sean. You hadn’t seen them in ages and well you knew that Alex was definitely not going to be happy to see you.**

**“Are you coming?” Hank questioned. You shook your head in response. Hank looked up the stairs. “He’s in his study. We had to move it so it’s down there to the left and first door on your right.”**

**You smiled and departed from your scientist friend, who had left you bag by the door. You had dreamed about coming back here and seeing Charles, well they were more like nightmares. The last one you had was about Charles being angry and shouting at you before inevitable killing you with his telepathic powers.**

**With every step you took your heartbeat quickened. The butterflies in your stomach becoming more and more evident. As you turned the corner you felt like a child with a crush only this wasn’t a crush. You weren’t even sure if adults could have crushes. You approached the dark oak door and knocked timidly.**

**You heard a muffled response and opened the door before gracefully stepping inside and closing the door behind you. You patted your coat pocket where you kept your metal wolf.**

**You looked around the room, it looked the same as the previous study had. There was a quaint fire in the right wall that was slowly dying. You noticed the dark bookshelves that littered every wall and the large oak desk that faced the door. The curtains had been drawn.**

**There were however small differences in this room. There was only one leather arm chair with a small circular table next to it. The table used to contain a chess board but now it held a decanter of auburn liquid which you were sure was either whiskey or malt whiskey. It had a couple of tumblers beside it and took pride and place.**

**You looked back at the desk as you saw Charles writing in a notepad of some sort. He didn’t look up as he began to speak.**

**“If it’s about the leaking tap in the kitchen, I’ll get Hank to take a look at it tomorrow, otherwise you can wait for a plumber to come.” Charles informed you. You were shocked when he still didn’t look up. “But you’re not here for the tap are you?” He added as he looked up.**

**He dropped both his pen and jaw as he looked up at you. You couldn’t tell which emotion would come first anger or happiness or may betrayal. He  was wearing a dark cardigan which a light shirt. His hair was slightly longer and unruly, he had black rings around his eyes where he hadn’t slept properly.**

**“Hi Charles” You waved. You mentally cursed yourself at the casual greeting. You watched as he rolled himself out from behind the desk. He was paralysed, which made you feel colder inside. He was different but he was still Charles. He tightened his jaw.**

**“Oh no, you don’t get to do that. Get out” He responded. He was mad. Anger wins.**

**“Charles, I know how you probably feel right now, and I’ve had a month to think about this and I did a stupid thing in Cuba and I shouldn’t have gone but...” You trailed off as Charles took the opportunity to speak.**

**“What, shouldn’t have walked off to join Erik who hates humans. Who hates anything different. Bloody hell [y/n] am I that bad that you would walk off with him and the others and leave me alone” Charles shouted. The door burst open and you turned around seeing Alex and Sean.**

**“Professor” Alex said looking at you in anger and detest. “You need to leave now”**


End file.
